


Laundry

by ryoku



Series: Cruhteo Sibling Shenanigans [2]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Cruhteo Siblings, Gen, More like a siblings/roomates AU, modern college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoku/pseuds/ryoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you mean you aren't going to class because you didn't do laundry?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CountLestannaoftheVersEmpire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountLestannaoftheVersEmpire/gifts).



> To Anna, cause she gave me the prompt. Not what you wanted but I sorta do whatever I want anyway.

"What do you mean you aren't going to class because you didn't do laundry?" Klancain asked incredulously, knowing very well that the muffled response he was receiving could be nothing but mumbled nonsense. 

His older brother moaned piteously from inside the fluffy confines of his comforter. Klancain narrowed his eyes, and took two strides into the room. "Slaine, moaning is not a proper answer when someone is asking you a question." 

The muffled whine from under the covers was in no way an improvement. Klancain scrunched up his lips, and in one swift movement reached down for the fluffy blue comforter, and yanked if off the bed. 

It was as he had suspected. Slaine lay amidst four different text books, all in various states of use, with scribbled on papers scattered around, and a variety of pens, pencils, and highlighters littered around the bed. To the side was a bag of cookies, that had been long emptied, and the very, very soft hum of Slaine's music player could be heard if he focused on it over the aggravated, beached whale noises his brother was making. He tossed the comforter aside, and swatted at his older brother, whose hair was everywhere, and whose glasses were noticeably absent. "Get up; you're going to that test. Clean laundry or not." 

"Nooooo" Slaine groaned, as he scrunched his eyes closed, and reached blindly out for his pillow. Just as his hand reached it, Klancain snatched it away, and tossed it to the other end of the room with the comforter. Two bleary eyes peered up at him, before closing again and hiding in the folds of the sheets. "Leave me to die..."

"You are being melodramatic, Slaine." Klancain poked Slaine's shoulder unsympathetically. When that didn't work, he poked at his stomach, which prompted his older brother to cover it, and turn his back. "Get up, Slaine." 

Slaine whined again. "But I really don't have clean clothes. I was supposed to do it yesterday and I forgot." Slaine waved his hand erratically, without really looking at what he was waving at. "Just like I forgot everything in these books."

Klancain rolled his eyes. "Slaine, come on get u-" He took one step forward, and something underneath him rolled. He looked down and scowled. "Is that a can of red bull?" He examined the floor for a few more seconds before his eyebrows shot up. "Is that Three, cans of red bull!?! Slaine!" 

His older brother groaned again, and mumbled something incoherent about poor judgment. Slaine shifted, so that he could look over at Klancain, before finally opening bloodshot eyes, and stared off into the distance. "Why didn't I take art? I could be painting right now, instead of this." Slaine motioned around him, but the action only looked comical, since his head stayed firmly plastered to the bed, as his arms flapped around childishly.

"If you do not get up in five minutes, I am taking the peanut butter to your hair, and Tharsis will have her way with you." At the sound of her name, they heard a whistle from down the hall that sounded suspiciously like the theme from Jaws. Klancain was secretly very pleased that he had taught the bird to sing that almost every time he said 'have her way with you'. Other than the very obvious instance of amusement, it also brought about some interesting circumstances regarding their mother.

"At least Tharsis loves me enough to let me drown in my misery," Slaine continued to whine. He lifted his head a little off of the mattress, and glared over at Klancain. "Do you even know how much sleep I got last night?" 

Klancain shook his head, and smirked, before leaning in ominously. "She loves peanut butter, more." Klancain threatened.

Slaine lazily blinked his eyes, and pouted. "You're evil." 

Klancain shrugged. "It runs in the family. Now up, before I start the 'Cruhteo Honor!' monologue. It'll sound so much like father you'll be out of that bed in five seconds and running out of the house." 

Slaine mumbled and grumbled and tossed and turned, but he was actually out of the bed in five seconds, swollen eyes, and chewed on lip, and bed head included. "I never actually heard the 'Cruhteo Honor' speech." he mumbled, still half asleep. 

"The way you're going, father will nail you to the wall when he sees a zero on your exam, forget about honor." Klancain then moved around behind Slaine and shoved him forward unceremoniously, and kept pushing. All Slaine could do was protest and be pushed along. 

"What are you-?" 

"My room." Klancain stated, cutting off Slaine's garbled words. "Where there is suitable clothing for even you to look presentable." 

Slaine rolled his head around in mock agony. "Noooooo, all of your clothes smell like bad cologne! You practically bathe in it. I'll smell like you for weeks!" 

Klancain stopped pushing for half a second, before redoubling his efforts, and getting an unmanly squeak out of Slaine. "It's better than your girly flower fragrances!" 

"Roses are not girly!"

**Author's Note:**

> As always on this one, one word prompts are cool. You can send em my way if ya like.


End file.
